Found
by InternalD3mons
Summary: Callie doesn't have a brother. Stef never met Mike, and she never had Brandon. Stef and Lena have been together for years, they're married, and have twins that they adopted after fostering for years. Stef's on call when a teenager goes missing, she finds the girl, and immediately the girl becomes part of her life. Do Stef and Lena have room for another kid? Lot of Stef/Callie!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Kid, where you going?" Stef asked. She was driving along side the girl as she walked. Callie's bag was over her shoulder, she was walking fast, constantly looking behind her to see if He was coming. She knew he knew she had left now. It's just a matter of time until she had to go back. She knew the cop would bring her back.

Callie looked at the cop, her blond hair in a tight bun. She was driving slowly, she didn't seem to worried. Maybe she's done this many times before.

"Not sure yet." Callie mumbled. Walking faster. The cop matched her speed, still driving next to her.

"Well, you have to come with me my dear. You have a missing report filed on you, you have to come home." The cop said. Her voice didn't waver, and she kept it in a calm tone.

"I don't have a home." The girl said.

"You have to come with me." The cop ordered. Callie thought for a minute, does she _really_ think she could run forever? The cop will get her, maybe even shoot her down. She stopped walking, and the car stopped next to her.

The cop got out, opening one of the doors to the back of the car. Callie walked over slowly and reluctantly, getting into the vehicle. She tossed her bag onto the seat next to her. She put her seat belt and leaned back against the seat, fighting everything inside of her not to cry.

Stef looked back at the girl, sensing her pain. She sighed.

"What's your name Love?" She asked, looking into the rear view mirror at the girl.

Callie looked up, "Callie Jacob." She leaned back down.

"Alright Callie. Sorry we had to meet under these terms, but I'm Stefanie Foster. Call me Stef." She spoke calmly, in a soft voice.

Stef looked at Callie again while they were waiting at a red light. The street lights illuminated her face and she was able to actually see what the girl looked like. She took a sharp breath. Callie's left eye was black and swollen, there were scratches along her face. On her arms she could just barely see bruises and more wounds.

She felt a dull ache in her heart.

"What-what happened to you?" Stef asked her, and Callie looked up.

She rolled her eyes, and a sarcastic smile was slightly showing, "Why would I tell you?" The split, swollen lip made it difficult for her to speak.

"Because I'm an officer. You can trust me." She said, driving the car as the light changed.

"I should trust you? You're bringing me back there, and you wantme to _trust _you?" Callie's voice was raspy, Stef could tell that she was fighting off tears.

"I'm bringing you home, now tell me what happened." Stef ordered. It was a command, but it was spoken softly.

"I don't have a home." Callie spoke, saying each word slowly.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm in the foster system. I live with foster parents. It's not my home and they're not my parents." She said. She talked quietly and angrily.

"So what happened?" Stef asked, she became concerned for the girl's safety. Callie sat up again, her face was just a shadow, but she could see that her eyebrows were raised.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Stef nodded, looking up at the rear view more than the road.

"I tried to get away, many times. Each time he caught me he'd hit me. Every time he gets drunk, he hits me. He came home drunk last night, and he beat the crap out of me. I got away after he and his wife passed out." She said. She said it like she was in a trance, with no emotion. In the passing street lights Stef could see that tears had run down her cheeks. Her swollen, bruised cheeks.

Callie was looking out the window, it had started to rain. She watched the rain drops slide down the window.

"I'm going to help you." The cop said, she saw Callie shake her head.

"Don't bother. I'll just end up in a new home, and they get worse each time." She sighed, still looking out the window. Stef could see that she's been through a lot. She seems wise, and very adult like for her age. Stef's heart was aching for her already.

"Not this time you won't." Stef said, her eyes focused on the road, her mind focused on the girl in the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

At the station Stef led Callie to a waiting room. Stef looked at Callie, she couldn't help but look at the marks along her arms, and on her face. She wore dirty clothes; an old t-shirt, holy jeans. Her hair is soft and wavy, but tangled. Her eyes are bright, but they show sadness and fear. Stef wanted to give the girl a quick hug, to let her know that from here on, everything would be okay. She knew she couldn't, she would only scare Callie even more.

Stef sat at her desk, reviewing the report.

Stanley Bryant and Diane Peters filed the report, saying Callie went AWOL, attacked them, and ran off. She turned on her computer, logging onto the police data base. She typed in Stanley's name, Callie had said he was the violent one.

She scrolled through them until she found one in San Diego, California. She clicked on his file. Stef wasn't surprised at what she'd found. Stanley had previous charges of assault and vandalism. Stef furrowed her brows together. _How could this man have a license to_ _foster? _She kept scrolling, looking for information about his license. She found his driver's license and his fishing license, no fostering license.

Stef looked up and nodded, "of course." She looked back down at the report, the photo of Callie didn't look to up-to-date.

"Who's the young lady in the waiting room?" Jen asked. Jen's been around the station for ages, she's an older woman, mostly used as an assistant these days.

"The one that went AWOL and ran off. I'm not to sure of the truth behind this report though." Stef told her. Jen was confused, no doubt about it, and she wasn't interested.

"Alright Foster, I'm going on a coffee run, you want anything?" She asked, Stef nodded her head, thanking her, and Jen was off.

Stef turned back to her computer, typing in Callie's name. After finding the one she was looking for, she began reading, and her heart sank.

**Callie Quinn Jacob**

**Callie Quinn Jacob was entered into Child Protective Services Fostering at the age of eight. **

**Colleen Jacob and Donald Jacob passed away in an accident, killing them both.**

**Callie survived the wreck with minor injuries.**

**With no other family to take her in, Callie was taken by CPSF.**

**LIST OF FORSTE HOMES CALLIE WAS ENTERED IN**

_**Most recent to most recent**_

**-Peters**

**-Thompson**

**-Olmstead**

**-Waters**

**-Howard**

**-Janos**

**-Pole**

**-Fischer**

**-Richards**

**-Parker**

**-Elson**

**-Kline**

Stef was shocked at the amount of homes she's been through. Callie received a criminal offense for property damage, landing her in juvy for six months. _I can't take in a dangerous girl._ She thought. She looked at the picture clipped to Callie's missing person's report. She looked sweet, innocent, afraid, sad. She didn't look dangerous.

"Foster!" The station's Captain called her. Stef looked up, meeting her glare.

"That girl, you need to get her story." Stef groaned, she didn't want to upset the girl. Captain took it a different way, and it upset Stef that Captain would assume, let alone _say _such a thing.

"I know Foster, I think she should just get thrown back in the can. Her foster parents haven't told me one decent thing about that disaster of a girl." She said, shaking her head and walking away.

Stef stared, gaping in the direction she had went. She rolled her eyes, disappointed in her captain. She gathered the paperwork she needed and stood up, brushing off her uniform. She retrieved Callie and led her to an interviewing room.

* * *

"Just send me back to juvy, I know that's what you're going to do, you're just following procedure." Callie said as she sat down in the wooden chair. I sat in front of her, my paperwork layed out in front of me. I stared at her, her face was still swollen. I thought about how hard she'd been hit in order for it to _still_ be swollen. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not sending you back to juvy." I reassured her.

She stared back at me, "then it's a group home isn't it?" I saw her eyes begin to water, and she started blinking them back.

"You're not going there either." I told her, she looked up at me, her expression relieved.

"I need you to tell me what happened in that house." I directed her, and her eyes found a corner of the room to rest upon. This wasn't going to be a good story, Stef was sure.

"Callie, the sooner you tell me the sooner you can get out."

Her eyes met mine once again, and she took a deep breath.

"Okay." She nodded.

Stef waited patiently until she began, not pressuring her.

"Okay, so, I got sent there like a month ago. Maybe two. Diane was there at first, and it wasn't bad. Until she let Stanley move in. They'd get drunk, and he'd start hitting me, and Diane would just watch, puffing on her cigarette. I tried to call a social worker, but they came, and the cops never believed me. So I ran away. He found me the first few times, beat me up good, kicked me in the stomach, threw me against the wall, locked me in places. Well, this time I got away, and I'm not going back." She choked on her words as she spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stef felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't help but think of why someone would do such horrible things.

"Don't make me go back there." She said, fear in her voice and in her eyes. Stef's heart felt broken.

"I'm not. I'm going to make sure he's investigated, he'll get time. Don't worry." Stef told her as she began filing out her papers.

"So where am I going now?" Callie asked, she expressed a mix of fear and sadness, fear because she would probably be put into a worse foster home, and sadness because no one wanted her.

Stef smiled at her, looking up from her paperwork, "With me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter guys, sorry :( But I'm going to start working on the next as soon as this publishes! Thank you so much for the support and love you have all shown, I appreciate it so much. Love ya guys:***

Stef brought Callie home that night. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she was a little uneasy. What if Callie runs away from us? What is she really is dangerous? Every time Stef had these thoughts she would look at the girl sitting beside her, and those thoughts would instantly be erased. Callie sat looking out the window, picking her finger nails.

_A nervous habit._ Stef thought to herself.

Once they were at the house Stef led her inside, Callie looked around constantly as she walked, as if she was being followed.

They went inside and Lena froze. She was walking down the stairs when the door opened, the sight of Callie confused and worried her.

"Lena, Love, this is Callie. She's going to be staying with us." Stef told her. Lena finished walking down the stairs and reached her hand towards Callie for a handshake. Callie jumped back, expecting to be hit.

Lena and Stef exchanged quick glances, and Lena quickly understood. She connected the dots with her bruised eye, and marks along her arms.

Lena led Callie to the living room, and Callie sat on the couch. Stef followed them, and they both stood in front of Callie. Callie stared up at them, not sure what to think. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not.

"Okay Callie," Stef rubbed her hands together, "so no running away. No leaving school, no leaving after 8:00 at night-"

Callie interrupted her, "I get it, I've spent most of life in foster homes. I know how it goes." She said. Her voice sounded clip, she was frustrated. She was sick of being told what to do, and being used as scummy people's way to make money.

Lena and Stef exchanged glances, both of them surprised. Maybe even irritated at her attitude. Callie didn't care, in a few months she'd be gone anyway.

"Okay, if you need anything we'll be right upstairs." Stef smiled, leaving the room with Lena in tow.

_They're dykes. _

Callie couldn't help but think that. She was well aware that Lena didn't like her, who would? She's a disaster, bad luck, no one wants her.

* * *

"Stef..." Lena started as they walked into their bedroom. Stef looked at the clock, 8:30.

"Where are the twins?" She asked Lena.

"Both at a friend's house." Lena answered her. Stef had forgotten it was a Friday night.

"Stef, what were you thinking?" Lena asked. Stef undid her bun, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders. She took off her uniform, wearing a tank top and underwear underneath. She dug through her drawers, pulling out pajama bottoms and slipping them on.

She got out another set for Callie, and turned to Lena, "Love I know everything we do is supposed to be a team decision, but I couldn't help it. If you saw her, this girl.. she-she's hurt Lena, she needs help." Stef said, fiddling with the pajamas in her hands.

"I know you understand that, I do too, but this girl-" Lena began. Lena saw her black eye, the marks along her arms. She knew she's been hurt, but she didn't know why. She seems like a fierce girl.

"Is not dangerous." Stef finished, walking out of the room.

* * *

Stef walked down the stairs quietly, peeking into the living room before walking in. Callie was huddled in a ball, looking out the window. The corner lamp was on, and Stef could see that she was crying. She walked in quietly, but Callie heard her.

Immediately the girl wiped her eyes, and Stef saw her body tense.

Stef placed the pajamas on the coffee table and smiled at Callie, "I figured they'd be a bit more comfy. You can leave your clothes in a pile in the bathroom, I'll wash them for you tomorrow." She smiled. Callie stared at her, not sure what to think. None of her foster parents have ever ben this nice. She still didn't trust her though.

"Callie... you're not in danger here." Stef said gently, this caught Callie's attention. She stared at Stef, her body still tense. Her lips were formed into an unhappy pout. Stef wanted to hug the girl and tell her everything would be okay, but she knew it would only scare Callie.

Callie looked out the window again, turning her attention from Stef. Stef frowned, she didn't know how to reach out to the girl without scaring her away.

"Lena and I... we're never going to hurt you. You can trust us. I know you're scared because of the previous homes you've been in... but I _promise_ you this one will be different. It won't be like the others. You can feel safe here, and if you don't come to either Lena or I, _please." _Stef spoke softly, using her soothing voice.

Callie looked towards Stef, and her bottom lip quivered like she was about to say anything, but she didn't. She continued to stare at Stef, thinking.

Finally, she spoke, "You'll throw me away, just like all the others did." She said quietly, Stef almost didn't hear her. Her heart ached for the girl. It ached because she couldn't imagine what her previous homes had done to make her feel so worthless, and to be so untrusting and afraid.

"Callie," Stef began, catching her attention, "you're not disposable, you're...you're not _worthless_." Stef said. She saw a slight change in Callie's eyes, like she was thinking about the words Stef had said, and whether they were true or not.

She nodded softly, and Stef smiled, walking back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef sighed. Callie is so reserved. She wished she could fix every bad thing that'd happened to her, fix the broken girl. She crawled into bed next to Lena, who sensed her sadness. Lena found Stef's hand, lacing it with hers.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Stef said, her voice was caught, the amount of pain in Callie hurt her. _To serve and protect. _She thought to herself.

* * *

Callie found her way to the bathroom, with the pajamas in her hands. She went in, staring at her reflection. _Who am I?_ She didn't recognize herself. For the first time she realized how broken she really is.

She turned the water on, letting it pour slowly. She didn't want to wake Stef and Lena, she was afraid they'd get angry. Carefully, she washed her face, wincing when the water made contact with her eye. She dried her face, and was disappointed.

She thought half the marks on her face would wash away, she _hoped_ they would.

She cried as she stared at her reflection. She looked weak, frail. She shook it off as she undressed, putting her dirty, torn clothes in a neat pile. She put them next to the other pile of clothes, and pulled on the pajamas Stef had supplied her with.

They were soft, and smelt like laundry soap. They made her feel warm and safe. She didn't understand why. She left the bathroom and made her way quietly back to the living room, crawling into a ball on the couch. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about is when she'd be kicked out of this house and shoved into another.

* * *

Stef got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Lena up. She couldn't sleep. She made her way to the hallway, tripping and stubbing her toe, "damn!" she whispered, shaking her foot. She shook the pain off and walked into the hallway. It was slightly lit up from the bathroom light, which is always kept on.

She went downstairs, peeking her head into the living room to check on Callie. She wasn't there. Ice pulsed through Stef's veins. _She ran away_. She thought to herself, walking into the kitchen to find her keys.

She stopped when she saw Callie sitting at the table. When Callie saw Stef she stood up and backed away from the table, bumping into the counter.

"I'm sorry!" She said, leaning as far against the counter as she could.

Stef stood staring at the girl, confused.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

Callie started taking sharp breaths, her chest heaving.

Stef took a step closer and Callie froze, holding her breath. She braced her arms in front of her, crossing them to protect her face. She turned her head the other way, squeezing her eyes shut. She was bracing herself for pain.

Stef took in a sharp breath, the sight of Callie cowering in front of her made her feel awful. Awful that Callie could see her capable of doing such a thing.

She walked towards Callie, and draped an arm around her shoulders. Callie flinched, jumping back, but Stef held a strong grip.

"C'mon." She said gently, steering her to the living room. Callie still braced herself for a blow, her body tense.

Stef directed her to the couch, sitting her down. She sat down next to her, they were about a foot apart. Stef didn't want to sit to close to her, she knew it might scare her.

"Alright Love, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She said, her voice light and gentle. Callie looked up at her and stared blankly.

"Callie... you need to tell me what's going on." She said, looking the girl square in the eyes. Callie fidgeted, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"I'm-" She started, then stopped. She gave Stef a sideways look to see if she was about to harm her in any way. Stef was watching her, her eyes soft and tired.

"Go on, it's okay." Stef said.

Callie nodded, taking in a sharp breath, "I just...I keep thinking of things." She said quietly.

Stef's brows furrowed together in confusion, "what things?"

_Liam. That thing. _She thought to herself. _I've never told anyone about Liam...what if she thinks I'm some kind of monster and send me away? _She looked at Stef again, not sure if she should continue or not.

"You can tell me Callie." She told her. It was like Stef knew what she was thinking.

"Okay..." Callie started, fiddling with her fingers.

"So... a while back... I was in a different foster home. My parents...my _foster _parents said they were going to adopt me, that they loved me. Well, I was fourteen, and they're older son was twenty. He still lived at home, and we were close. And when he started getting comfortable with me, and his parents were used to me, they started letting us stay home together while they went out. Well, Liam, he um, he would corner me. He got weird fast. He'd tell me to do certain things, and say certain things. And I did them, because he said that he was my brother, that we're family, and if I didn't do them he wouldn't love me, no one would. Until one night. I didn't want to do what he wanted me to do, and I tried to get away. He was stronger than me, and he hit me, stunned me so bad that I couldn't move, and then he raped me. I laid there, helpless, weak. When he was done he told me if I said anything, that he would tell his parents. Tell them I was crazy and get me sent away, and I would never have a family. So it went on for a few more days, each time he would hurt me, weakening me until I couldn't move. Then, one night, I was strong enough and fast enough that I got away. I ran out the door, and tripped. He pulled my hair, he hit me good and hard. I got away once more, picking up a bat and smashing the windows to his Jeep. He freaked out and beat me up, kicked me in the stomach, made me bleed and cough blood. He called the cops, and his parents came home. He said I went crazy, that I attacked him, just like he said he would. The cops didn't care to hear my side of the story, I was just a foster kid. They sent me away, only instead of a different home, it was juvy. And just like he said, I ended up not getting adopted, not having a family." She spoke softly, like she didn't know she was speaking. Stef had to listen hard to hear her, and her heart broke with each word. Callie had tears streaming down her face, she looked up, locking eyes with Stef. Stef was crying herself.

She scooted next to Callie and put her arms around her, locking her into a tight hug. She felt Callie's body stiffen, but eventually it relaxed, and she leaned into Stef. Stef stroked her hair, listening to her cry quietly.

"That's not your fault Callie, you did the right thing." Stef told her, meeting Callie's gaze.

"If you want to send me away-" She began, but Stef interrupted her before she could finish.

"I'm not sending you anywhere Callie. And I'm going to get that piece of shit investigated, and I'm going to find away to get their foster license revoked. I'll make sure they get what they deserve." Stef spoke angrily, her teeth gritted. She'd only known Callie for a few hours, but already she felt attached.

Callie looked up, her eyes full of sadness and confusion. No one had ever cared. "Why?" she asked Stef.

"Because you're one of my babies now." Stef said. She felt Callie relax into her arms, her breathing calming down. Callie rested her head on Stef's chest, wrapping her arms around her. Stef rested her head on top of Callie, holding her tight. Callie felt safe snuggled against Stef, relaxing into her body heat, taking in her scent, which was a sweet smell. She snuggled deeper into her warmth, and she felt something being draped on top of her. She felt Stef tuck the blanket around them, and Callie nestled herself against Stef again, falling asleep while Stef held her in a tight, protective shell.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena got up the next morning and went to put her arm around Stef, but it landed on the mattress. She turned over and saw that she wasn't there. She looked at the clock, 6:00. _Where is she? _She got up out of bed worried. She couldn't help but think Callie had run off and Stef had followed.

She went downstairs, bounding into the living room, she'd left her sweat shirt on an armchair. She stopped dead in her tracks.

She stared at Stef, who had her arms wrapped tight around Callie, who was snuggled into her. She looked at Callie, her breathing soft and calm, almost peaceful. Lena noticed that her guards were let down, trusting Stef. Her long lashes were resting gently shut, her whole face was relaxed. She had her arms around Stef, holding onto her. Lena noticed that she would tense slightly in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare. Each time she would bury herself deeper into Stef, who would re adjust her arms. Stef's head was resting gently on Callie's, she looked happy, protective. Lena smiled at the two, she realised how vulnerable Callie is, how she needs someone to protect her, to love her and keep her safe. At that moment she knew that all her thoughts of Callie being dangerous were wrong, very wrong. She felt guilty for judging Callie so quickly, she wondered if Callie would take to her as quickly as she did to Stef after how she had acted when they first met.

Callie gasped in her sleep, reverting Lena from her thoughts. Callie's eyes flicked open, and she realized that someone's arms were around her. She jumped back so fast that she fell onto the floor, landing on her back. She gasped again, and crawled backwards. Her eyes were watering, and she was staring at Stef, who was stirring awake.

Callie backed herself against the wall, underneath the window. She was breathing heavy, tears streaking her cheeks. She looked at Stef again, as if she finally realized who it was.

Lena stared at Callie, not sure what to do. She was staring at Stef, and she wrapped herself into a ball, her knees pulled tight against her.

"Callie-" Lena started, walking towards her slowly. Callie's eyes flicked to her, Lena could tell she was afraid. Lena's never dealt with someone who was so afraid, she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. The worst part is not knowing what is that she's afraid of.

Stef stroked the back of Callie's head, feeling her calm down.

"Callie...what happened?" Lena asked her, squeezing her hand.

Callie eyed Lena suspiciously, and turned to look up at Stef. Lena felt a pang of hurt, but she knew it was only because of how she had treated the girl earlier.

"Stef...I-I thought...I flashed back and-" Callie started breathing fast again. Stef knew exactly what it was about.

"Is it-" Stef started, but Callie interrupted her.

"Liam." She said, choking on the name, like it was poison in her mouth.

"Liam?" Lena asked. Looking from Callie to Stef.

"He's back." Callie whispered.

She walked towards her and she screamed, wailing, burrowing her head into her knees. Stef jolted awake, standing up immediately, ready to take on whatever had made someone scream so terribly. She stared at Callie, confused and concerned.

Callie continued screaming, covering her face with her arms. She was gasping for air, her lungs sounded strained and raspy.

Lena looked to Stef, her eyes wide and afraid. Stef nodded, trying to be reassuring, even though she didn't know what to do herself.

"Callie.." Stef spoke softly, Callie didn't move, her body only tensed. Stef walked over quietly, kneeling down next to her. Callie had stopped screaming, but she was still gasping for air.

Stef rested a hand gently on her shoulder, Callie jolted, looking up at Stef, her eyes wild with fear.

"Lena, go get my heavy hoodie." She said, looking back to Lena, who was staring. She nodded and turned, trotting up the stairs.

"Callie, Callie you're okay." Stef said, trying to bring the girl into her arms. Callie resisted, as if she was having a hallucination.

Callie stared at Stef, who was trying to calm her down. Lena returned quickly with the sweatshirt in her hand, she handed it to Stef, who handed it to Callie. It sat in Callie's lap, and she stared at it.

"Callie.. this is my favorite sweatshirt. I wear it when I'm upset, and it feels safe." Stef explained. She took it from Callie's lap and tried putting it on for her, Callie's body was still and unmoving, but Stef managed to get it on her.

Callie started calming down, staring at the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Stef started rubbing her shoulder, looking at Lena. Lena was standing quietly in the distance, watching. Stef nodded to her, and she returned the nod. The nod was an understanding, one that in this case said, "She's going to be okay."

Stef wrapped her arms around Callie, who fell into her arms. Lena came over quietly and sat down next to Callie, gently taking her hand. Lena looked at Stef, nervous at how Callie would react. She didn't move at all.

Stef stroked Callie's hair, trying to soothe her.

"Are you okay?...My love?" Stef asked quietly, she kept her voice gentle.

Callie didn't say anything. She was shivering, Stef's heart ached for her.

Lena squeezed Callie's hand, and she jerked away, gasping.

Stef looked at Lena, who looked hurt and confused.

"Love, Love you're okay." Stef said.

Callie started gasping and crying again, Stef wrapped her in her arms and held her tight. Callie relaxed after a while, falling into Stef's arms. Lena watched without saying or doing anything, she knew it would be a while before Callie would trust her. She wished she hadn't treated Callie the way she had.

Callie calmed down completely, relaxing into Stef.

"I'm sorry." She choked, staring at Lena.

Lena was surprised, "it's okay." She didn't know why Callie was apologizing, did she think Lena was someone else when she sqouze her hand?

There was a knock on the door, and Lena went to answer it.

"Hi Liam!" She said, and Callie screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I got into a car accident recently, so I've been busy! Lol! But now I'm home, and on bed rest, so all of my fics will be updated! This chapter is short, but I think it's kind of interesting, let me know what you think and what you want to hear! And everyone chat me! I need some Fosters friends! Love you guys! :***

***Update! So I took this chapter down shortly to edit it up a bit, I mixed two stories together by accident, which threw Jude in the mix. I'm sooo sorry! I totally confused you guys! I hope this chapter will be better! Throw me some ideas that you want to see!

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Stef asked, and she jumped up.

Lena stared at the boy, confused.

"Honey, I hired him to do yard work for us, Jesus keeps putting it off." She explained.

"Get the hell off of my porch and the hell off of my yard. If you _ever _come back here again, I won't hesitate to shoot you." Stef sad, warning Liam. She had gotten up, and was inhes away from his face.

Liam was smirking, "Alright." He said, looking past Stef and at Callie. Callie was huddled, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Callie. It's been a while." He purred.

"Get the hell out of here!" Stef said, shoving him out of the door way.

Hearing the yelling, Jesus bounded down the stairs, still have asleep but ready to protect his family.

"We got a problem here?" He asked, pushing past Stef.

Marianna stood on the stairs, staring nervously.

"I just came here to make some money and visit an old friend." Liam explained.

"Yeah well, I think you best be leaving." Jesus growled.

Liam didn't say anything, he turned and walked away. Jesus and Stef waited until he pulled away, making sure he was gone before they let their defense down.

"Good thing you don't let us have sleepovers on schoolnights, I totally had your back just then." Jesus joked to Stef, who wasn't laughing.

"Mom! I got a picture of his Jeep, it has the license plate in it too. Just in case he comes back." Marianna said proudly.

"Good thinking, Mari!" Stef said.

"Mom, who was that?" Marianna asked shortly after, which caused Jesus to ask again.

"Not somebody we want around the house." She explained, she didn't want to tell them about Callie's past.

"Lena?" Stef called, and Lena piped up.

"Yeah Hun?"

"Can you uh, can you take the kids in the kitchen?" She asked, slightly nodding towards Callie. Lena got what she was asking, and led them into the kitchen to start breakfeast.

"Callie? Love?" Stef said gently, but got no response.

"Callie?" Stef asked, tucking the girl's hair out of her face. Callie didn't say anything, but she continued to cry.

"Let's go upstairs, Sweets." She said, gently helping Callie up. When the passed the kitchen Stef heard everyone asking Lena questions about "The Guy On The Step", which is what they were calling him.

Upstairs, Stef and Callie sat on Stef and Lena's unmade bed. Callie was leaned against Stef, and Stef gently stroked her hair. She pulled a blanket up to cover them, and Callie wrapped her arms around Stef, enjoying the protectiveness Stef let off.

"I was raped once too." Stef said quietly.

Callie looked up, shocked.

"I was walking home, it was late. I was younger, in my twenties. It was before I was a cop, before I met Lena." Stef paused, looking down at Callie, who looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

"I had to pass a bar everynight, and there was always a group of dirty men outside. There was always one man who hit on me, and tried to make a move on me every time. I decided to take the alley, thinking I could bypass the bad scene and maybe get home quicker. Well. in the alley was another group of dirty men, probably convicts. They were so well hidden. One of them jumped out, blocked my path. I went to turn around, and another one popped out. There were four of them, but only one of them claimed me. He pulled me behind a dumpster, and I was a lot weaker back then, and he raped me. All of his convict friends watched, cheering that sick bastard on." Stef said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef tighter, finally understanding why she felt such a connection to the woman.

"It's the reason behind why I became a cop. After that happened, I never wanted to imagine it happening to anyone else. I wanted to be able to help those in need, and lock up those who did it." Stef explained.

"It's a terrible thing to happen to someone." Stef finished.

"It's scary, and painful." Callie whispered. And Stef nodded.

"It follows you, even now I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes because I have nightmares about it." Stef admitted.

"Me too."

"I just want to feel like a normal person. I'm so afraid that anyone who wants to know me wants to hurt me or use me." Callie explained, trying to talk through her raspy, strained from sobbing- voice.

"That's because you've been mistreated for way too long." Stef said sadly.

"It's weird, because when I'm with you I feel so safe, because part of me knows you would never hurt me." Callie said, immediately embarasse that she had admitted that.

"Because I would never, ever hurt you. And I _will _protect you." Stef said.

"And my head is such a mess Stef." Callie said, thinking out loud.

"I know, Love. I think you have PTSD. With everything that's happened to you, it's very likely." Stef explained.

"I thought about that." Callie admitted, her head nestled on Stef's chest.

"We can help you, Love. We can get you in therapy, get you the help and give you the love you need."

"I know."

"And we will, Love. We _will _do that. Because you deserve it. You deserve to be happy, and loved, and treated right. You deserve to feel safe." Stef said, hugging Callie tightly.

"It's not going to be an easy journey though." Stef told her.

Callie nodded, and looked up at Stef, meeting her soft, caring eyes, "But it's one worth taking."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to follow and support this story. I have had so much going on in my personal life that I haven't logged onto here in such a long time. First off, I would like to apologize for that. I know how much it sucks to wait for a story you're reading to be updated. I am so sorry for taking so long on it. I am extremely excited to get back on track and continue this story, it is my favorite one that I have done so far. I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter might be a little confusing, but I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. Basically there's going to be a bit of a time gap from when we last saw Callie, and a few new things will have happened. Okay now I'll start :P Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Callie walked out the front door of the her therapist's building. Never again, she thought to herself. She saw Stef waiting outside, sitting on a bench.

"Hey Love, how did it go?" She asked, when Callie got closer. Callie didn't say anything. She knew Stef and Lena were struggling to do anything they possibly can to help her, so he didn't want to be a jerk about it.

Stef figured Callie didn't really like it when she didn't answer her question.

Callie didn't make eye contact with Stef. She looked around frantically, making sure he wasn't around. She still hadn't told Stef or Lena what was happening. She didn't want to add more stress to their lives. She knew she was the cause of a lot of stress, and she felt awful about it. She didn't want them to send her back. Since the accident, Stef was the closest thing she had for a parent in years. She wasn't ready to lose that.

All these years Callie believed that she didn't need anyone. She was so used to being on her own that it never really occurred to her that she wanted a parent.

"It was okay." Callie finally said, not meeting Stef's eyes.

Stef stood up, "Okay Love, are you ready to go home?"

Callie nodded, looking at her surroundings again.

"Everything okay?" Stef asked, noticing how she was more nervous than usual.

Callie nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted a hug, and to feel safe.

Stef didn't say anything, she didn't want to push.

Callie went upstairs as soon as soon as they got home. Stef had taken the day off from work to take Callie to therapy, they were the only two home. The twins and Lena were at the school.

Callie went inside the bathroom, and locked the door. She lifted her sleeves, revealing the hand prints he had left. They were still there. She started to cry when she saw them, she wanted them to go away.

She wanted help. She wanted to tell Stef but she couldn't. He told her what would happen if she told.

After Liam had come to the house, he began following her. Callie thought they were just coincidences at first, until he approached her.

_"Callie." He had said, interrupting her walk home from school._

_"Liam." She remembered she looked around for anyone to help her, but no one was around._

_"So you have a new family now, eh?" He smirked._

_She didn't say anything._

_"I see you like the blond one a lot. Is she your new Mommy? Since your other one is dead?" He chuckled._

_Callie wanted to cry. She hated him even more for bringing up her mother._

_"Well, we need to make a deal. You start meeting me, or she dies." He told her, staring into her eyes._

_"Meeting you where?" Callie stammered._

_"At my house." He told her._

_"Why?" _

_He smirked, "We need to pick up where we left off. We have unfinished business." _

_Callie felt sick, "No."_

_He laughed, "Alright, then kiss your new Mommy goodbye." He started walking away._

_"Wait!" Callie said, making him stop in his tracks._

_He turned around, "That's what I thought."_

_"When do I have to go there?" Callie choked out._

_"Every day, four in the afternoon. You don't show up, Mommy dies. You tell anyone, Mommy dies." He threatened._

_Callie nodded, "Okay."_

_"See you tomorrow." He purred._

Callie felt sick thinking back to it. It's been a week since that happened, and every day she has to see Liam. Or Stef is gone. She loved Stef more than anything. Stef was all she had, and she couldn't lose her.

When these meetings happened, Callie was forced to have sex with him. Or take beatings from him. She hated it, and she began to hate herself for it.

She looked at the clock, one more hour until she has to see him.

Stef was downstairs, sitting at the kitchen island when Callie came downstairs. The twins and Lena had just gotten home a few moments ago. Lena was fixing a snack for everyone, and the twins were upstairs.

"What's up Love?" Stef asked, putting her cup down. She had her police uniform on. Callie could have sworn she had the day off.

"Just going out." She said quietly.

"Me too," Stef said, "I got called in." She sighed.

Callie nodded, looking down.

"Everything okay?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded.

"Okay Love. Where are you going?" She asked.

"To a friend's house." She lied. She hated herself for lying to Stef.

Stef gave her an odd look, but gave her okay.

Jesus came pummeling down the stairs, "Ugh moms, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." Marianna muttered, following him.

"You're always whining." Jesus said.

"Alright, alright, twins, enough." Lena said, chuckling to herself.

Callie waved to everyone, and walked out the door.

"Anyone know what that's about?" Stef asked, looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

Stef sighed, "I don't know, Callie's acting strange."

"She cries every night." Marianna said quietly.

'What?" Stef and Lena asked at the same time.

Marianna nodded, "When she thinks I'm sleeping, she cries. She cries herself to sleep every night. For the past week."

"Love why didn't you say anything?" Stef asked, frustrated.

Marianna shrugged, "I thought she was PMSing."

"Oh, ew." Jesus groaned.

"Has she said anything to you?" Stef asked, ignoring Jesus' comment.

"No, nothing." Marianna told her.

Stef got up and put her cup in the sink, "I gotta go."

"I thought you didn't have to leave yet?" Lena asked.

"I'm going to follow Callie. Something isn't right." Stef explained.

"Yeah, that's a great way to earn her trust." Jesus said.

"Jesus." Stef said, giving him "the look".

Marianna stuck her tongue out at Jesus, and he rolled his eyes.

"By Love," Stef said, giving Lena a kiss."

"By babies." She said, waving to the twins.

They all said goodbye, and watched Stef leave.

Stef followed Callie from a distance. She could still see her walking up ahead, but she didn't want Callie to see her. She knew something wasn't right. She had been acting so off today, and especially with the news from Marianna. Something was wrong.

Callie turned down a road up a head. Stef slowed down, buying some time before turning onto the same road.

She saw Callie turn onto a driveway, and she parked the car on the side of the road. There were no cars in the driveway, besides a Jeep Wrangler.

Stef got out, making her way towards the house.

"Callie." Liam purred, opening the door.

Callie didn't say anything as she walked in.

Liam looked around quick, and closed the front door. He locked it, and turned around to face Callie.

"You really are something else, Callie." He said, angrily.

Callie's eyes widened. She could tell he was mad.

"You're four minutes late." He snapped, slapping her across the face. The force was so strong that she landed on the floor.

"All of this so your new Mommy doesn't get hurt," he laughed, kicking her, "it's said really. Actually, pathetic."

He laughed again, and yanked her up by her hair. She cried out in pain, which pleased him. He threw her against the wall, and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oh, I probably should make sure I don't hurt that precious face," he said, kneeling down in front of her, "we don't want Mommy to question you."

Callie didn't say anything.

"You know, after all those homes, you'd think you'd understand that no one wants you. You're worthless, Callie." He told her, spitting on her. She began to cry, and he laughed.

He kicked her again, and she cried out.

"Well today is the last day on earth for you, Callie." He said, grabbing her face and slamming her head against the wall. She sank to the floor, her world going black.

Stef looked in through the front window, immediately seeing Callie on the floor. Her heart sank, and her mind raced.

She ran to the front door, gun drawn. She burst through it, aiming her weapon at Liam. He put his hands up, backing away from Callie.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"We had unfinished business, Stefanie." He purred.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"She's a waste of your time, Officer. Just let me keep her here. Let me care for her."

Stef pulled her Walkie Talkie to her mouth, "I need back up," She said, giving the other officers the address.

Liam took this moment to pull a pistol from his back pocket, and he aimed it at Stef.

"I wouldn't do that." Stef warned.

Callie stirred, and began to wake up.

Liam looked to her, and pointed the gun at her.

Callie's head was pounding, and the room was spinning. She saw a beautiful, glowing light. And... her Mom?

_"Callie." _Her mom murmured.

Callie couldn't speak.

_"Callie Baby, you're so beautiful. I forgive you. I'm not mad. I know you were upset. It's not your fault, baby. I'm not mad at you for not saying goodbye. I'm not mad baby. But right now, you need to fight. It's not your time baby, you need to fight."_

And then she was gone.

"Put the gun down, Liam." Stef warned.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" He chuckled.

"No, you'll rot in prison." Stef corrected him.

"Well, what if I shoot you first?" He asked.

"No." Callie cried out.

"Callie, Love. It's okay." Stef said, her eyes flashing to the girl on the ground.

And then a shot fired.

Stef watched Callie as she rested in her bedroom. She was so scared to let her out of her sight again. It was two days after the accident. Stef's back up officer, Joanna, shot Liam in the leg when she saw that he had a gun drawn on Stef. She walked in just in time.

Liam was taken into custody after hospital care, and sentenced to time in prison. Callie was safe. It was over.

Callie stirred in her sleep, and jumped when she saw Stef standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, Love." Stef said, sitting on the bed.

Callie sat up, making more room for Stef.

Callie had a few bruises on her face, arms, and ribs. Other than that, she was okay.

"Are you okay, Love?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded, sitting in the corner, and propped against the wall.

Stef scooted beside her, so their shoulders were touching.

"You know you can tell me anything." She reminded her.

"I know." Callie said quietly.

Stef's heart broke when she saw a few sneaky tears slide down Callie's cheeks.

"Come here, Love." Stef pulled Callie into her side and wrapped her arm around her, holding her close. Callie put her head on Stef's chest, and rested her arm around Stef's stomach clinging to her.

"I was so scared he was going to hurt you." Callie whispered.

When Liam was taken into custody he was forced to explain everything that had happened, and why it had happened. Stef had learned that Liam threatened to kill her if Callie told anyone.

"I'm okay, Love. And I'm so glad you're okay. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty scared when I saw you lying on the ground."

"I was scared when I saw him point the gun at you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Callie." Stef said, kissing the top of Callie's head.

Callie smiled, and held Stef tighter.

"In fact," Stef said, making eye contact with Callie, "Lena and I were thinking about making things a little more permanent." She explained.

Callie scrunched her face, "What do you mean?"

Stef smiled, " I mean, what do you think about being our daughter?"

Callie smiled wide, "I would love it."

So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it got a little confusing there, basically Liam was threatening Callie, ect. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see!

3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Yes! Two updates in one day so far! I'm on a roll. I'm thinking of starting another story, what do you guys want to see? I really enjoy writing about the Stef/Callie bond, but I'm open to other ideas. I mainly stick to the fosters, but I love greys and I love Supernatural. Let me know what you guys want to see!

*This is post Callie's adoption. I've seen a lot of different writings of Callie's adoption and I didn't want to accidentally copy any of them at all, because there's alllllllllot so I figured I would write post adoption = ) I hope you guys understand*

Chapter 8

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Lena asked, covering a yawn. Callie was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of water in front of her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red, and dark circles sat below her eyes. She was also unusually pale.

Callie shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

Lena got herself a cup of water and leaned her back against the sink, "Me neither, Kiddo."

Callie sighed, she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She didn't _want _to sleep. For the past few nights she had been having awful nightmares, one after the other.

Lena sat beside her and set her cup down, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Callie shook her head, "Not really."

Lena nodded, "I understand, Callie. Listen, I want you to know that you can trust me too. I know you and Stef are really close, but I want you to know that you can always come to me too."

Callie looked at her and smiled, "Thanks, Lena. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Kiddo. Are you all set down here? I was going to head back upstairs, but if you like I can stay down here a while." She offered.

"That's okay," Callie said as she stood up and picked up her glass, "I'm gunna head up too."

She put her glass in the sink, and smiled at Lena.

"Goodnight, Callie." Lena smiled as she started to go up the stairs.

"Goodnight."

"Mom." Marianna whispered as she shook Stef's shoulder. Stef groaned in her sleep.

"Mom." Marianna shook her shoulder again, and Stef opened her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Callie." Marianna whispered.

"Huh?" Stef asked, planting her feet on the ground and standing up.

"I don't know, I think it's a nightmare. She's freaking out." Marianna quickly explained.

"Okay Sweets, stay here with Mama." Stef told her.

Marianna nodded and crawled into their bed. She curled underneath the blankets, careful not to wake Lena.

Stef walked quietly towards the girls' room. She poked her head in quietly checking on Callie.

She was tossing and turning, whimpering the whole time.

_Callie tried to move, but her hands were tied together. She looked at the ceiling, the rope that was connected to her hands was connected to the ceiling. She was hanging about two feet off the ground. She tried to squeeze her hands through the rope, but it was too tight._

_She looked down at her body, and she was naked and bruised. Small cuts were scattered across her body. A dingy light illuminated the room, which looked like a small, dirty basement._

_"You're awake." A familiar voice purred._

_Liam walked into the light, completely naked. _

_Callie knew what he had done, and what he was about to do._

_she couldn't speak, her mouth was duct taped._

_She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Nothing could come out._

_He walked up to her, and ran his hand against her face._

_She pulled away, and tried to scream again._

"Callie, Callie, Honey wake up." Stef said gently. She was sitting on the edge of Callie's bed, gently shaking her shoulder. Callie jumped up suddenly, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom." Callie sobbed, hiding her face.

"Oh, Callie Baby it's okay. I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Stef told her.

Callie rolled over, trying to hide against the wall.

Stef moved onto the bed beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"It's okay Love." She whispered.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef and continued to sob.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Callie shook her head.

"It might make you feel better." Stef offered.

"L-L-Liam." Callie choked out.

Stef pulled Callie closer, "It's okay, Love. I won't let him hurt you."

Callie didn't say anything. She nuzzled into Stef and continued to cry.

"I still have nightmares too." Stef told her quietly.

"Am I going to have them forever?" Callie asked.

Stef sighed, "I'm not sure, Love." Stef knew she would have them forever, but she didn't want to tell her that.

"I have nightmares about so many different things. I hate it. I hate being so scared. It's been so bad for the past few days." Callie sobbed.

"Love you know you can come to us, please don't hesitate to come to me." Stef pleaded.

"I didn't want to wake you up, or make you mad." Callie said softly.

"Callie, you needing me will never make me mad." Stef told her.

"Okay." Callie said.

"What do you dream about?" Stef asked, hoping that talking about things will ease her fears.

"I dream about a lot of things. Usually Liam or old foster homes." Callie explained.

Stef didn't know everything about Callie's past, but she assumed that she had abusive homes in the past.

"What were your old foster homes like?" She asked.

"Awful," Callie said, "They were so awful."

"I'm so sorry Love. You didn't deserve any of what happened to you." Stef told her.

"It's okay." Callie said.

"It's not okay, Love. You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

Callie didn't say anything, she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Are you okay?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded, looking up at Stef.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" She asked.

Callie paused, thinking about it.

"Will you be mad?" She asked.

"No my Love, I'd be happy to stay here and keep you safe from those bad dreams." Stef smiled.

"Okay." Callie agreed.

"I'm going to hop into Marianna's bed so you have more room." Stef offered.

"No, please stay." Callie pleaded.

Stef chuckled quietly, "Okay." She propped up the pillows behind her and made herself more comfortable. When she was done Callie snuggled up to her.

"I love you, Mom." She whispered.

Stef couldn't contain her grin.

"I love you too Callie Bear."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story and continuing to leave so many reviews. It really means so much to me! I love hearing what you guys would like to see in this story and to be able to incorporate it into the story. This story is really for you readers! So, with that being said, what else would you all like to see? I have a few ideas on where I can take this, but I would love to hear from you all. Thank you all so much = )

Callie should have known the moment that she met him. She should have known. She hated herself right now for not realizing it sooner. She should have seen the signs. He was Marianna's boyfriend, so it really wasn't any of her business. Still, she should have seen it. Maybe she could have prevented all of this.

The smoke in the air was thick, and her lungs felt itchy.

Beside her, Marianna coughed.

"We're never going to get out of here." She cried. Callie looked at her sister. She was sitting beside her, sobbing. The smoke was filling the room, and some part of her was telling her that this was it. Her time was up.

Outside of the room, Brent fired his gun. He wanted to scare them, he was insane. Callie figured the smoke had finally pushed him out when she heard the door of the cabin slam.

She thought back to when Marianna called her, pleading for help.

_"Hello?" Callie greeted into the cordless phone. It was the first time she had ever heard the cordless phone ring in the house since she had been staying there. _

_"Callie? Callie is this you?" She heard a girl, sobbing._

_"Marianna?" Callie asked, confused. Callie was home alone, moms went grocery shopping and the boys went out together._

_"Callie, I need help." Marianna cried quietly._

_"Okay, where are you? I'll be there." Callie said into the phone._

She wished she had called Stef. Stef would know what to do. She knew Marianna needed help, she couldn't wait for them to get back. She didn't think to call them, she ran out the door as soon as she put the phone down.

When she got to the cabin, it was on fire already. She ran inside, and Brent grabbed her as soon as she stepped through the door.

"This is for Liam." He smirked, shoving her into the room with Marianna. Marianna was fine, to Callie's relief.

What would Stef do? Callie thought to herself. She had to get Marianna out of here. She couldn't let Marianna die.

She saw a window to her left, but it was completely sealed. There was no possible way to open it.

Besides breaking it, she thought. Callie jumped up, grabbing the closest thing to her.

She picked up the stool, and heaved it at the window. It shattered immediately.

"Marianna," Callie said, "Get out." Callie was beginning to choke on the smoke, she had to get Marianna out of here.

Marianna stood up, stumbling towards the window.

It was about a four foot drop to the ground. Callie helped Marianna over the sill, and lowered her down.

"Come on!" Marianna coughed, gasping for fresh air.

Just as Callie was about to bring her leg over the sill a hand grabbed her arm, yanking her onto the floor of the room.

"Not so fast." Brent said, coughing.

Callie began to cough, the smoke was too thick now. Even as it flowed out of the window, it was thick.

"You aren't getting out of here, Callie. You're always going to be Liam's pet. That's why I'm here. Liam's not in prison anymore. It's funny how much money truly can buy." Brent laughed, coughing again.

"So here I am," he continued, "here to give you revenge. You see, Liam's waiting outside." He laughed maniacally.

Callie froze.

"But he doesn't care if you come out alive," he said, pointing his gun at Callie.


End file.
